


Drill or Hammer? (StradexReader)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [8]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, Mental Abuse, Multi, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: It's his turn to choose
Relationships: Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Kudos: 42





	Drill or Hammer? (StradexReader)

You heard Strade's call from the other room, loud and imposing. You felt yourself cower down in fear as you heard his heavy boots make their approach towards you. "You can't hide from me, Liebling!" He chuckled, smile obvious in his voice. You tried to make yourself smaller under the large bed, only managing to cause a loose piece of wood to moan noisily. You froze in horror as the foot steps changed their direction to the room you hid in. 

The door let out a creek as he pushed it open and entered. You quietly panted with fear, watching his boots with unblinking eyes. He looked in the closet first, and every other potential hiding place. Tears fell down your face as he stopped in front of the bed. You dared not breathe, despite the knowledge that the chase was over. 

To your temporary relief, he moved away, going to the other side of the room. Your celebration was cut short when you felt a hand wrap around your ankle, pulling you out. You cried out, digging your nails into the hardwood begging to stay. You only succeeded in a few blisters and a mark where your nails had dug into. 

Strade grabbed you by the neck, forcing you down on the bed. You kicked and cried, begging him to stop, but he only growled and choked you harder. "I told you, you can't hide from me." He smirked, licking his lips. "Now I'll have to teach you a lesson!"

He pulled you by the back of the shirt, dragging you harshly down the stairs. Your body scraped and hit into every step, making your legs red with small amounts of skin wounds and purple from small bruises that overlapped your old bruises and scars. You kicked and screamed uselessly against the man, but he barely seemed phased. You finally settled down into a submissive ball of tears and whines.

He started to the basement door, and your choir of screams began again. "No! No! Anything but that!" You cried, managing to get a good swipe at his arm with your nails. It cut deep enough to cause bleeding, and finally gained attention from Strade. He snarled, then smirked. Your heart fell. 

"I-I'm sorry...Daddy..." you whispered, using the title he loved to hear. Calling such a disgusting man 'Daddy' filled you with dread, but it was all for survival. "Please don't take me to the basement. I'll be a good (boy/girl), I promise..."

He seemed to consider it, only for a moment. "If you're my good (girl/boy), you'll take your punishment like one!" He laughed all too happily, pushing the door open. 

You screamed, biting his hand harshly. He let out a pained yowl, hissing and dropping you. Unable to regain your balance, you tumbled down the stairs face first. You groaned, sitting up and rubbing your head. When you pulled your hand away, it was coated with crimson blood. Your shock was overcome by survival instincts as you heard Strade begin to descend the stairs. 

You ran to his drawers where he kept his various tools, searching for something very specific. _I know he keeps it here somewhere..._ You gasped in delight as you found the Item you searched for. You clung onto the cold metal object for dear life, sighing with relief when it was already loaded.

His gun.

Strade reached the end of the stairs. "Now, liebling, that was fun. Now play time is over-" he stopped, smirk slowly fading when he beheld the pistol in your hands. The weapon shook with your body, but you held it aimed to his head. 

"You're not going to shoot me." He stated, usual joyful glee gone. You were overcome with a very strange feeling, one that overtook all your senses and thoughts. You began to laugh, unsure as to why. It was more of a gleeful giggle than anything. 

"I will!" You stated, wicked smile on your face. "You don't have power, Strade! I do! I have power!" You were nearly screaming now, overtaken with a good sort of madness. 

"Listen, (y/n)-" his slow step towards you was cut short as you shot him in the foot. You had been aiming for the knee, but it worked just as well. He screamed in pain, holding his foot and cursing heavily in German. "You (bitch/bastard)-!" You fired another shot, this time hitting him in the shoulder, barely missing his jugular.

"YOU listen, Strade." You smirked happily. You motioned to the wall, where he had chained you and tortured you so many times before. "Stand there."

Strade gave you an icy glare, growling. He obeyed, limping to where you commanded him to be. You stalked up to him, holding the gun to his heart as you used one hand to chain him. You backed up quickly, not wanting to risk injury. Strade slumped down the wall, defeated yet defiant look in his eyes.

You placed the gun down on the counter, looking over his knives and toys. "I've been waiting for this, Strade." You licked your lips, hands stopping and hovering over two specific tools that carried harsh memories for you. 

You heard a growl from Strade as he pulled on the chains urgently. You hushed him, picking up your tools of choice. "Now, tell me, Strade..." you turned to him, holding them high with a wide smile.

"Drill or Hammer?"


End file.
